


Maybe

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based on a prompt, buckynat - Freeform, from bucky nat week, from my tumblr, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why she'll never leave. Reasons why he doesn't want to be alone.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i ship Winterwidow as well as clintasha, and when someone sent me a prompt, I couldn't resist writing this 'lil thing. Enjoy, and please kudos if you liked it, and review for feedback! I respond to every comment!  
> Prompt: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you.

Maybe it was the tone of voice he used when speaking to her, in those first days. All of Natasha’s other trainers spoke to her in harsh cadences, corrupting her name with their rage as they ordered her to kill for them. But James seemed to caress her name as he taught her. His Russian was smooth, with a faint American accent that she found oddly intriguing. 

Maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled a little when she looked at him. Natasha looked at him like she had a delicious secret, something she would whisper to him later, under the cover of night. He had never seen eyes shine quite like hers, especially not in this hopeless place. They were bottomless green pools he wanted to dive into and never come out of.

Maybe it was the way he touched her, like he was afraid of breaking her. No one had ever been so careful around her, because to them she was worthless. He didn’t treat her like that, he treated her like someone worth keeping around. She wasn’t just a fighter under his watchful eye, she was a person. He touched her like she was beautiful. No one had ever made her feel beautiful before.

Maybe it was the way she fought with him, how even when she was furious she couldn’t help but smile a little. She was never afraid to express her opinions, and after years of everyone lying to him and keeping secrets from him and withholding information from him and wiping his mind…he trusted her completely. She would always tell him exactly what she thought, and he would always spout his opinions right back. Their fights ended in kisses and cuddles under blankets when their handlers weren’t looking.

Maybe it was the way he loved her unconditionally. He had seen everything she had done, and he still held her, he still kissed her, he still cared. He made her feel like she was worth something.

Maybe it was things she whispered to him when he was close to giving up. She told him he was a good man. She told him he deserved to live. No one had ever told him this before, and he didn’t believe her at first…but eventually her words started to ring true. 

It could have been any reason, but all Natasha knew was that she wasn’t ever giving him up. Not to HYDRA, not to the government, not to his own self-hatred…she would be with him until her very last breath. 

It was every reason, that was why he stayed. He didn’t want to be alone, but more than that, he didn’t want her to be alone. She had shown him what love was. He was going to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Review please! I'll respond to all of you!


End file.
